The Things He Hates
by blerghy
Summary: There were many things that Sasuke hated, some of Naruto's irritating qualities in particular. But he can't deny what he feels... Light SasuNaru, mentions of KakaIru.


A/N: Uh, yeah. I got a random idea so I wrote it. :P It's my first boyxboy fic, so I hope it's not too terrible. Reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. :D

Sasuke came back to Konoha, and you can decide what happened from then until when the story takes place. XD

Warning: Slight SasuNaru and mentions of KakaIru.

Disclaimer: Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me. If it did, things may have turned out quite different...

Sasuke hated many things in the world, and the people around him all knew it, even if they chose to ignore the fact. He hated Itachi, and took great pleasure in slaying the brother who took everything away from him. He hated the girls that followed him around, simpering and batting their eyelashes in attempts to make themselves alluring. He hated the fact that nobody understood that he _wanted_ to be left alone, and followed him around, trying to make him talk. However, what he hated the most when he was walking through the market, shopping in his arms, was Naruto.

"Sasuke, let's go get ramen!" an excited Naruto yelled, bouncing around the black-haired teen. At seventeen years of age, Naruto still managed to retain his irritatingly innocent, but somewhat endearing attitude.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, not even glancing at his companion.

"Come on, Sasuke-teme! I'm hungry; I've been training for ages! I'm gonna beat you next time we spar, just wait! I'm gonna be Hokage, so you better watch out!" the blonde yelled, seemingly unaware of how loud his voice was as he followed Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke repeated, swerving around the villagers who were staring at them. An orange clad ball of energy that is yelling at the top of its lungs it hard to ignore, after all.

That was something Sasuke hated about Naruto. He was so obnoxiously loud at even the most inappropriate of times, and was nearly impossible to ignore, not matter how hard he might try. The blonde wore the brightest, most ridiculous colour that he had ever seen anyone wear, and bounded around with an enormously happy grin, talking about anything and everything using very loud volumes. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and tuned in to what the other boy was saying.

"And then the guy kicked me out of his store saying, 'I don't sell to demons!' Can you believe it? When I'm Hokage, everyone will have to listen to me, and I'll go into whatever stores I want!" Naruto exclaimed, still at a ridiculously loud volume.

"Hn," Sasuke said again.

"Geez, you're in a bad mood, teme! What's your problem?" Naruto asked.

"You're annoying," the Uchiha said coldly, expertly hiding the wave of anger that washed over him. The shopkeeper did that to Naruto? Sasuke decided he would have to deal with that later.

Naruto's smile faltered slightly as brief hurt flickered in his eyes, before his sunny smile was back full force. "Cheer up, teme. You're so boring! Anyway, there's a new flavour of ramen at Ichiraku's!"

Tuning out again as the blonde babbled on, Sasuke continued down the road, heading towards his home. Naruto didn't seem to notice that Sasuke had no intention of having ramen with him, and continued to follow his friend happily, chatting all the way, huge grin still in place.

Another thing that Sasuke hated about Naruto. Even in the worst of times, Naruto always managed to smile and look on the bright side, unaffected by the terrors and horror of the world around him, ignorant of the glares of hatred that were directed his way wherever he walked. The boy was so naïve, but still managed to surprise those around him with his occasional moments of perceptiveness. Sasuke hated the fact that just when he thought he knew Naruto, the demon vessel would do something utterly unexpected, making him have to reassess his team mate yet again.

"Ne, Sasuke? Are you even listening?" Naruto interrupted his thoughts once again.

"No," Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto's face fell, and then changed into a scowl. "Hey, are you actually going to talk? The most you've said is two words! What's your problem?"

"You," Sasuke said, smirking. He loved making Naruto angry; it was a hobby of his. And the blonde looked kind of cute…

"Teme! You're so boring! But did you hear what Kakashi-sensei did to Iruka-sensei? He actually groped him! I know he's a pervert, but how dare he touch Iruka-sensei?" Naruto ranted.

Yet another thing Sasuke hated about the blonde. Naruto possessed an uncanny ability to randomly change the topic, confusing him to no end. Sasuke hated being confused, and Naruto always made him feel that way, hence the hatred directed at Naruto. Well, perhaps not Naruto himself, it was too difficult not to like the cheerful boy once you got to know him. But he did hate the feelings Naruto evoked.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke snapped. Naruto glared at him and huffed, still following the dark-haired friend of his. A minute later, his house came into sight, and the silence that he had been enjoying was, once again, broken.

"Hey, what about ramen? We're still getting ramen, right teme?" Naruto said anxiously, stomach growling.

"No, dobe. We're not getting ramen. Leave me alone," Sasuke said coldly.

"But Sasuke, aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Watching you eat is enough to make anyone lose their appetite, dobe," he replied.

"Oh come on, they've got a new flavour! You've gotta try it!" Naruto exclaimed, tugging on Sasuke's arm as the Uchiha unlocked the front door and made his way over to the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke said bluntly.

"Are you really that dumb? Come on, I've been asking you for ages! Come have ramen with me!" Naruto said, beaming at his friend.

"Hmm," Sasuke pretended to be thinking. "Such a difficult question, but I believe I've already answered. No! Get lost, dobe," he growled.

"Oh," Naruto murmured. His smile left his face and the corners of his mouth turned down, hurt in his eyes. "Ok, well I guess I'll go on my own then. I've done it plenty of times, right? It's no big deal."

Watching Naruto turn, sadness and loneliness in his eyes, Sasuke felt guilty. Naruto looked so dejected. The boy hated being alone, as he had been for nearly all his life, having no one to talk to. When Sasuke got a final glance of Naruto's face, the guilt increased ten-fold. The boy looked like he was going to cry.

Sasuke hated many things about Naruto, but the thing that Sasuke hated the most about him was when he cried. When Naruto's normally happy face faded, to be replaced by an expression of pain and tears fell down his whiskered cheeks. It made Sasuke want to hold him and make the pain go away, though he wasn't sure why, which confused him. He couldn't bear it when he saw the pain, and cheered the blonde up in the only way he knew how, making Naruto smile again by offering ramen.

Sasuke sighed in defeat and called out, "Dobe, I'll pay."

Naruto turned to face him again, and broke into another huge smile as he realised that Sasuke was going to go with him after all.

"Great! I'm so hungry! I could eat a herd of horses all by myself, I swear!" Naruto's chatter began again as they stepped out of the house, Sasuke locking it, and began walking to the noodle shop that Naruto was so fond of.

As Naruto talked and smiled, Sasuke felt the urge to touch him, and for once he gave into his impulses. He slipped an arm around the smaller male's waist, and after a moment's hesitation, Naruto leant into the embrace and continued to talk.

There were many things Sasuke hated about Naruto, but he had to admit that even when Naruto was at his most irritating stage, Sasuke couldn't help but love him.


End file.
